Hanabi
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Written for the 4th of July! Once Phoenix convinces Edgeworth to see a fireworks show with him, will the two spark fireworks of their own? Yaoi! Lemon! E/P. My second PW fic. First attempt at this sort of lemon. DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, m'k!


"Well why not?" demanded Phoenix, standing in front of a large wooden desk in a particular prosecutor's office.

"I see no point in watching fireworks with you and the two Fey girls this evening, Wright. I have plenty of work to do."

The defense attorney sighed, considering giving up until an idea occurred to him. Walking behind his childhood friend, who was still satisfied perched in his chair, Wright leaned against the back of the chair, whispering into the other man's ear.

"What if Maya and Pearls weren't with us?" Edgeworth blushed at the insinuation...and the possibilities.

"But Wright, that's a ipublic/i area-"

"It'll be dark," were the words whispered as arms draped around masculine shoulders, leaving a pair of hands to settle on a clothed chest.

"If someone should see us-"

"They couldn't see us clearly enough." Lips made their way to the shell of a reddened ear.

"Heaven forbid they ihear/i-"

"We just have to be quiet then, don't we?" were the last words seductively uttered before a slow lick was applied to aforementioned ear. And that was the last bit of convincing required for the 'Demon Prosecutor'. So, at 8 P.M, since Miles insisted on being there early enough so they could at least see the fireworks from their location, Edgeworth and Wright sat in the prosecuting attorney's red car in an empty library parking lot. Nick had insisted that it was the best place to view the fireworks from, and although Edgeworth was not as believing, he drove there nonetheless. At 9, the time of the firework show's beginning, Phoenix spotted the first pattern of green lights up in the sky. He stepped out of the sporty vehicle, Miles following suit, and gazed in awe at the colors that filled the sky. Edgey, however, could hardly focus his eyes on the patriotic Los Angeles display with Nick's reactions to them. The man was like an innocent chiles, 'Ooh-ing' and 'Ahh-ing' every time an explosion sounded. An occasional "Did you see that, Edgeworth?!" forced the silver haired man to turn his attention back to the sky until another display snapped the defense attorney's focus back to the patterned light show. Blue eyes were wide during the entire twenty minute performance, and Edgeworth could not help but inwardly rejoice at the knowledge that this man was his.

At the end of the show, Phoenix was ecstatic and Miles had joined him on the passenger's side of the car.

"Aren't you glad we came, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked with a smile. That smile was soon covered by a pair of lips, however. The attorney grinned into it, returning the kiss gladly. Edgeworth wrapped his arms around Phoenix's waist, pressing him against the closed door of the car. Wright opened his mouth to give Edgeworth access, and moaned as he allowed his mouth to be ravished by the prosecutor's very skilled tongue. He broke them apart after another few moments to let Wright breathe, although breathy moans were also heard, and latched his lips to the other lawyer's neck.

"Happy Independence Day, Wright," Edgeworth said as he kissed, licked, bit, and sucked on the skin he intended to mark as his.

"Y-You too," was the most Phoenix could manage between gasps and breaths, although he could distinctly feel Miles smirking into his skin just as well as everything else he was doing to it. Long fingers tangled in silver locks and it was at that moment when Edgey sort of 'snapped'. Unbuttoning the familiar blue blazer, Edgeworth slipped the fabric off of Wright's shoulders, the already slight tightening in his pants getting increasingly tighter. It remained sandwiched between Phoenix and the car, and Wright hastily began removing Miles' own clothing. Before he would allow his suit to fall on the asphalt of the parking lot, however, Edgeworth pulled Phoenix away from the car, grabbing the blue material as it fell. Opening the car door with a smirk, he dropped both of their blazers in the front seat, removing his black vest to place with it as Wright tossed in his shoes and ungracefully scrambled into the back seat. The gray eyes darkened with lust held a bit of amusement at his eagerness, even though he himself stripped down to his boxers before climbing in the car, shutting the door behind him. The two were now sitting properly in the back of the car, Phoenix taking one good look at Edgeworth before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He did not keep it gentle for long, though, because he moved all the way over, sitting directly next to the other man. When neither of them could breathe, they separated, the prosecutor being the one to speak first.

"What do you want from me, Wright?" he whispered huskily, two pairs of lust-glazed eyes locked onto each other. Instead of answering, though, Phoenix just started removing the rest of his clothing, tossing the tie, dress shirt, blue pants, and black socks into the front seat. Lastly he removed his own boxers, hissing at the air meeting his very heated, and erect, member.

"I want your tongue inside my mouth," was the next response, immediately followed by Phoenix settling himself as comfortably as possible on Miles' lap, kissing him fiercely. It was Edgeworth's turn to moan, although he did as was asked of him only seconds after, wondering briefly what had gotten into the other man this evening. He did not have a lot of time to ponder upon the thought, it seems, since an eager Phoenix Wright ground his naked erection with his clothed one, the friction excellent, although not close enough. Both of them moaned, breaking their lip lock, but Edgeworth decided to use that opportunity to speak again.

"Is there anything ielse/i you want inside you, Phoe-nix Wright?" He accented each syllable of his name with a kiss to each cheek, the final one a chaste kiss on the mouth, and he could feel Phoenix shiver on top of him as he ran both of his hands down his chest, teasing both nipples between his fingers.

"Damn right, Edgewor-" Wright's response was silenced with a kiss and cut off by an upward thrust of hips, his groan swallowed by his lover's lips. The defense attorney slithered off of the other man, receiving an uncharacteristic groan in response, smiling while he slowly freed the prosecutor's fully hardened cock from the thin fabric that was all that covered the man. Miles proceeded to insert his own three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them so he would be able to prepare his lover. It was all Phoenix could do not to touch himself while watching Edgeworth, sucking and licking on his fingers in a way that made his with it was a different anatomical part between those lips. He moaned despite himself, although in a better state of mind he would have questioned the action in the first place. He usually had Phoenix do that, after all. But since he was lacking in the logic department in such an aroused state, he just had to watch until Miles deemed his fingers moist enough. Wright settled himself down in the seats of the car, trying to avoid the seat-belts and buckles. With his head resting against the window, his mid-back pressed against the now-locked door's handle, Phoenix waited until Edgeworth finally ceased his teasing, anticipating what was yet to come.

"What do you say, Wright?" Oh no, not this again. Lately, Phoenix noticed that Edgeworth just loved to hear him beg, and although he did it every time, Phoenix just was not sure why it started.

"Whatever you want me to," said the attorney with a bit of sarcasm, wondering what the next response would be. It was actually one finger intruding inside of him.

"Cute, but incorrect. Tell me the right answer, and I'll make you see your own fireworks." As one finger turned to two, they stretched Phoenix expertly, the third one entering being a bit harder to adjust to. Although when they bumped into his prostate, the spiky-haired lawyer could have cried in ecstasy, wishing to feel something more substantial repeat the exact same action.

"iPlease/i, E-Edgeworth, I need you." In this instance, that was all of the asking it took from Wright as Miles repositioned himself as well. Now facing the sweat-covered defense attorney, he swung both of his legs over his shoulders, lining himself up with Phoenix. He entered Wright quickly, remaining still after that so the other could adjust. When the blue-eyed male indicated that he had, Edgeworth started up a rhythm, Phoenix soon after moaning loudly as Miles hit that sweet spot every time. Even in such an interesting location, the sound of skin on skin, hurried intakes of breath, and smells of sweat, cologne, and sex were no different than in any other place the two did this. It was the first time, though, that it had been so rushed. Neither noticed it at the time, but afterwords both would probably think back to previous sessions that happened to be very different in length. Neither could focus on either thing at the moment, though, as both men were reaching their limit.

"Will you come for me, Wright?" Edgeworth asked, his tone of voice seductive and breathy.

"Say my...name, Edgeworth," was the request fired back, Phoenix wanted to hear the simple thing rolled off of his lover's lips.

"Ph-Phoenix Wright," voiced the prosecutor, gasping when Wright tightened around him.

"Y-You knew what I m-meant." He was not sure why, but this was one of his own personal favorite things during sex. He loved hearing Miles moan, scream, or whisper his name, and it brought him to climax every single time. Miles smirked before delivering a particularly hard thrust to the lawyer beneath him.

"Oh, Nick." Edgeworth was not usually a loud person, be it normally or during intercourse, but as he moaned the name of the one beneath him, Phoenix was positive that if anybody was out there that they would have heard him. To Wright, however, it had been perfect, and as he released, he was sure that he really had seen fireworks dancing behind his eyes. Edgeworth came shortly afterwords, giving a few more thrusts before climaxing as well, pulling out so the two could ride out their orgasms sitting normally. After the two were able to catch their breath, Phoenix was the first to speak.

"So much for independence," muttered the defense attorney, Edgeworth looking over curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Things like this...just prove how much I need you."

From that day on, Edgeworth would have to mark that fourth of July as one of the shining moments in his lifetime.


End file.
